Total Drama: All-Stars (My Version)
Synopsis Following Major Monogram's arrest in the Season Four finale, Stan Smith decides to reunite 14 original contestants (some well-loved, and some hated) for a Heroes vs. Villains season. In the second part of the season (Episodes 14-26), Stan introduces 13 new faces to the show. Characters Host Stan Smith decided to host "Total Drama", after noticing Major Monogram's arrest in the TDRI season finale. After obtaining the information, he gathers Alejandro, Anne Maria, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Owen, Sam, Scott and Zoey for the first part of the season. After the winner of the first part of the season is announced, Smith introduces 13 new faces for the remainder of the season. Unlike Major Monogram, Stan shows remorse for some contestants, especially if they get injured. Contestants in the First Half *'Alejandro Burromuerto' *'Anne Maria' *'Cameron' *'Courtney' *'Duncan' *'Gwen' *'Heather' *'Jo' *'Lightning' *'Mike' *'Owen' *'Scott' *'Sierra' *'Zoey' New Contestants in Second Half Episodes Heroes vs. Villains Chef Hatchet recaps the previous season, which includes Cameron winning, and Major Monogram's arrest. He then introduces Stan Smith, the new host to "Total Drama". As the 51 contestants were on the boat, only 14 got off onto Camp Wawanakwa. Owen was so happy to be back on "Total Drama", as a contestant. As all of the other contestants got off, Stan Smith put them on their very first challenge of the season: running across Camp Wawanakwa, and back to Home Base (the cabins). As the challenge starts, Jo, Lightning, and Gwen managed to get a head start. Jo managed to finish first, followed by Lightning, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Scott, Alejandro, Gwen, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Sierra, Owen, and Cameron. Stan determines the teams by what place the contestants finished. Lightning suggests that "Team A" is the "Lightning Squad". Stan points out that it's his decision to pick the team name. People who finished 1st-7th are the "Villainous Vultures", while the people who finished 8th-14th are the "Heroic Hamsters". The object of the final leg is to head back to Camp Wawanakwa. First team to arrive back with their entire teammates, gets immunity, along with a choice to pick out the cabins. Stan shoots off the immunity challenge. The Vultures managed to get a head start, when Jo and Lightning showed off at the starting point. Gwen, Anne Maria, Mike, and Zoey managed to surpass the Vultures, as they were near the finishing point. Sierra, despite missing Cody, managed to get Owen and Cameron to join her team in finishing the challenge, so that they can get first pick on the sleeping arrangements. Thanks to Sierra, Gwen, and Anne Maria, the Hamsters won their very first challenge ever. Anne Maria, hoping to have a lovely shower room to keep her cosmetics in, managed to pick the nicer cabins, angering the Villainous Vultures, who are stuck with the lame cabins. When the Vultures were discussing elimination, Heather, Jo, Duncan, Courtney and Alejandro suggest voting off Lightning for his cockiness. Scott and Lightning decide to vote for Jo for making the team lose. After Stan Smith announced the elimination procedure, he called Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Scott, and Alejandro for a marshmallow. This left Jo and Lightning as the bottom two. Stan Smith decided to give the last marshmallow to Jo, making Lightning the first contestant to leave the show, in his newest method of transportation: The Helipad of Losers. This sends the eliminated contestant straight to the Aftermath Studio, where the sidelined contestants are watching the drama from. Stan Smith signs off for the night. Big Stan on Campus The episode starts out with Jo being happy that she voted off her enemy, Lightning. With him out of the picture, she could accomplish more things than any of her teammates. At breakfast, Duncan and Gwen, sitting at separate tables, exchange romantic gestures. Zoey and Anne Maria are still bitter enemies, and try to move on. Stan Smith comes in and announces the next challenge: a trivia game show. At the amphitheater, the two teams are put through a game of "Total Drama Trivia". The team who scores the most amount of points wins. The Hamsters go first and their first question is "Who was the previous host of Total Drama?" Anne Maria answers "Major Monogram". Hamsters are given one point. The Vultures are next, and their question is "Who was the first contestant to win Total Drama?". Jo responds "Gwen?". Stan Smith responds "She did, but that's in Scandinavia. I'm looking for the domestic winner." Gwen responds "Owen." The Hamsters get another point for getting it right. After an hour of game play, the Hamsters have 7, but the Vultures have 7 points. Stan Smith states that whoever answers the last question wins for their team. Their question is "Which season was the first to have a villain win?". Scott answered "Action". Stan states that the answer is correct for obvious reasons. As a result, the Vultures win. Scott then tells Anne Maria that Cameron is the one who has been feeding the Vultures the answers. Refusing to believe him, they vote for him. However, Sierra wants to vote for herself since she wants to be with Cody. Cameron votes for Sierra with her. However, Zoey refuses to believe Scott, and still remains friends with Cameron. As a result, Zoey votes for Sierra. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen and Anne Maria are upset at Cameron for losing, even though he didn't do it. The marshmallows went to: Gwen, Owen, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike. Sierra and Mike are the Bottom Two. As Stan calls out "Sierr-", Sierra interrupts and decides to quit for the sake of Cody. Cameron thanks Sierra for saving his butt, and considers her as a friend. Stan allows Sierra to go home back to Cody, pleasing her as "friends are much more important than the money". Cameron proves that he was innocent, as he was helping his own team. Stan Smith tells the viewers to stay tuned for the next episode of "Total Drama; All-Stars". Saving Private Leechball Although the Hamsters have lost trust in Cameron, he honestly tells them that he was innocent. Therefore, he would never throw his team's challenge. They all forgave Cameron. The Hamsters are trying to get Scott voted off for lying about Cameron, who was really innocent the entire game. The gang's next challenge is a simple game of Leechball. The object is to retrieve the flags from the opposing team's goal, while swimming in the leech infested waters. The team who has the most flags after the 30:00 mark wins. The Vultures were on a roll when Duncan, Jo, and Courtney were taking the Hamsters' flags. Gwen, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike agree to work together and take the Vultures' flags. Owen manages to work fast with the team. Cameron is unsure about swimming in the leech infested waters. He agrees to work with the team and stop the Vultures from stealing their flags. At the 15 minute mark, tension is still brewing as Courtney and Anne Maria are still leading their teams to victory. When the game is at their 5-minute mark, the teams are still fighting for immunity. With Anne Maria's quick thinking, the Hamsters take the lead and take as many flags as they can, resulting in their win. Food Fright Are You Smarter Than Smith? Takin It To The Extreme Famed! Three-Legged Conpetition Five is the Loneliest Number 100 Episodes Later... G.I. Gwen Breakfast at Cantwell's The Final Conflict Elimination Part 1 Part 2 Season Six In 2013, Stan Smith planned on doing a potential Season Six, where fan-favorites (like Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, etc.) compete against fans. Currently in production. Trivia *Alejandro, Anne Maria, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Owen, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey are the original contestants competing in the first part this season. **Also, 13 new contestants debuted in Episode 14: Alexandra, Carl, Daniel, Desiree (formerly Damaris), Gus, Isaiah (commonly known as Isaac), Jennifer, Kent, Manuel, Miranda, Spencer, Taylor, and Wendy. Category:Competition stories